Cherish Thy Wolf
by Gpilot04
Summary: Syaoran is a werewolf that must kill Sakura and get the cards. SS and the story is FINISH
1. Coming Here

Cherish Thy Wolf

Disclaimers: If I had a nickel every time I put on disclaimers on everything, I'd be a millionaire!!But I'm not.LBut I own this fic so you can kiss my ass!

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again!!This is another of my CCS fanfic.I should be finishing my other fanfics, but I'm lazy and want to start this before anyone steals my idea.Okay, in the story, Syaoran never met Sakura before and he has to go to Japan to get the Clow Cards from the Card Mistress [Sakura] for his clan for a special reason that I'm not telling you, because I want you to read my fic to find out.It starts out boring then gets interesting.Give me the reviews!

Cherish thy Wolf

My stuff was packed and I was ready to leave Hong Kong in a few minutes.The plane for Japan arrived on time and I bid my family and clan good-bye.Then my mother came up to me.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Meilin?" she asked."She is your fiancé."I sigh.My mother will not allow herself to believe that I don't love Meilin.I only love her as a cousin.I turn to Meilin and she waves like an idiot to me with tears in her eyes.I wave back and she goes ballistic and starts sobbing.Pedestrians looked at her weirdly.

"Bye Mom.I'll bring back the cards.Our clan will not suffer the curse," I said assuring to her.She wiped a tear away."Syaoran.You are the future leader of this clan, do not let us down.We cannot suffer this curse anymore.Now go and fulfill your task."

"Yes Mother."I stepped onto the plane and looked out the window.Everybody was still there waving good-byes.I looked away from them and the plane takes off to Japan.

The plane ride went smooth and I collected my luggage.It was night already and there was a crescent moon outside.I flagged down a taxi and told the driver to go to Tomoeda [a/n: is that how you spell it?]It was a long drive and I felt the moonlight beams shivering down my spine with a delicious pain.I was also hungry.I looked at the driver.He was fat, had an oily forehead, and all I could say was fat pig.Pig taste good, but not right now.He didn't look that appetizing either.

I tipped him as I stood in front of the hotel of Tomoeda.A tired busboy came out and offered to carry my luggage for me. I let him and carried my personal bag, following him.I signed in and went to my room.After a quick shower, I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.Tomorrow, I will start my quest for the cards.

I stretched luxuriously and got out of bed early.It was four in the morning.I looked around and commanded my eyes to open wide since they were still tired.I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.After all those good stuff like showers and brushing your teeth, I packed and took the elevator down.The first thing I need to do is find an apartment at least.So I wouldn't have to suffer bad hotel food and such.The lady clerked winked at me and blushed; I ignored her.She was fair, but not my type, literally.Besides, I'm engaged.

I set out for an apartment before school starts, since its Wednesday.I found one and got it.I decided to get ready for school, but my stomach flared with hunger.Food was now on my mind.I guess I should something.Stores are probably not open this early.I sniffed the air.I smell a bird.Birds.Birds are good.I concentrated and changed into my wolf form.Yes.I am a werewolf.I welcome the pain of the change with open arms.My bones popped, my spine crunched, claws sprouted, and the fur grows, like my jaws into a snout.I am a handsome wolf now, of chocolate fur and auburn eyes.I stealthily walked out to the back lot and looked up in the trees.There I spotted three or so birds.I climbed up the tree and pounce my breakfast.

I walked to school right when the bell rings and sit down in my chair.I avoid the whispers of "Hey a new kid!" and "Oh wow, he's so cute!" from the girls.Then a girl with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes came stumbling in.I sensed a magical presence in her.A light pink aura that was fluffy and energetic.Who is she?

"Late again Sakura?" a girl with long wavy purple hair asked, giggling.This "Sakura" nodded.I guess that's her name.She came by and sat in front of me.I saw that a lot of guys were checking her out and glaring at me with envy.I have to admit, she is kind of cute even though she's a human.Her back is facing me and she is talking to her friend.

"Tomoyo, who's that guy sitting behind me?"

"I think he's the new kid.Got a crush on him already?" she giggled quietly and Sakura blushes beet red.

"I, uh, I, hoee?"The teacher finishes calling roll and calls for attention.

"Class.Today we have a new student from Hong Kong, China.Please welcome Li Syaoran."Mainly the girls were clapping and Sakura turned around to look at me.She again blushes and turns around quickly."Li, would you please tell us about yourself?"He gave me a smile and encouraged me on.

"..My name is LI Syaoran and I came from the most powerful clan in China."I sat down and felt really stupid, but no one seemed to care.

"Very well Li.Okay class, today's subject is…."And the class went on.

After the bell rang for lunch, I sat in a tree to gaze upon the school grounds.Then a rustling noise below startled me."Who's there!?

"Um, hi!I'm Kinomoto Sakura.Do you mind if I joined you up there?"

I didn't know why I followed the new kid.I felt like I was becoming those girls who just practically stalk cute guys around.Well it wasn't my idea; it was my instinct.And Tomoyo, she said that I would look kawaii with him.I felt an aura around him.Green, strong, disciplined, those tough types with a soft center.Great, I'm talking about him like food.I'm hungry now, but I have to find out if he does posses magical powers, like me.I am the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto.

Just my luck, I see Syaoran climb up the tree with ease.I walked toward that tree and saw him sitting there, but he heard me coming.

"Who's there?!" he bellowed.I was nervous.I wanted to be his friend, kind of.

"Um, hi!I'm Kinomoto Sakura.Do you mind if I joined you up there?"I can't believe I said that.I look up and he stares down.He nodded a little and makes room for me to climb up.Like him, I climb with ease, which I guessed surprised him because I'm a girl.I felt that presence again.He must have magical powers.Maybe I should ask Kero.

She climbed up and again, that pink aura came with her.She does have powers no doubt.Is she the Card Mistress?How should I ask her.She sits next to me, too close for comfort, and obviously I blush.

"Is there something wrong?Your face is kind of red," she asked with concern eyes.Boy, even the first day of school, she is already concerned about me.I sniffed the air.She's not a werewolf that's for sure.Just a human with powers.

"No."Awe sat there in silence and she finally spoke up.

"Soooooo…..why did you come here in the first place?Got a family here?"

"…No.I came here to find something and bring it back home.Its really important so I'm not going to leave until I find them."

"Them?You mean as in plural?"She seemed interested with my task.I nodded and she began to fire another question."What are they?Maybe I should help you."Hmm.Should I tell her and eat her at night so she wouldn't tell anyone or should I lie?I picked lying, even though I hated it.

"I just have to find some family possession.It was stolen by someone."Well that's half of the truth.If it weren't for Meilin losing the cards, my family wouldn't be cursed and I wouldn't be retrieving them.

"Oh.Well, maybe I should – "

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!The school bell.Good.She was so full of life and energy, I can't take it.I got down first and left her up there.

"Hey wait!Wait for me!" she wailed.She could get down.After all, she has magical powers.I continue to ignore her and walk away.That's when I heard her scream.

I was trying to get down from the tree, but then a loose bark fell from my grip and I went down.I screamed and closed my eyes for the worst to come.But I didn't hit the ground.Instead, I think I fell on someone.I opened my eyes and I see that I have fallen in Syaoran's arms.He must be blushing like crazy because he was so red!I felt my face get hot too.He put me down and looked at the ground.

"Got to go.Bye Sakura."He walked away and Tomoyo came to me.She had that camcorder in her face and was recording every scene that happened.

"Heeheehee!!That was perfect!! Not to mention so KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!"She had those stars in her eyes and had a dreamy look."Maybe I should do a movie…"

Time passes by and it's the end of school.I put on my roller blades and said bye to Tomoyo.I started to skate home on top speed because I had to tell Kero about Syaoran.Speaking of which, I ran into him.Or ran him over.We laid on the ground in a heap and I scrambled off him.

"Gomen Syaoran!I was in a rush and didn't see you!Gomen nasai!!"I pulled him up and watched him dust himself.I hope he's not pissed off.I really want to be his friend now."Are you okay?"

"Yeah.Just watch where you are going."He started his way home, I think, and left me standing there.I stuck out my tongue at him and continued my way home.

"Dad!Touya!I'm home!Hoe?Where is everybody?"I took off my roller blades and made my way up to my room.As usual, Kero is playing games."Kero, I have to tell you something really important.We have this new kid at school and – "

"What's so great about a new kid?I'm busy here!"he grunted and swayed form side to side at his game.

"Kero, I sensed magic from him!"Kero stopped and turned around.He turned off the game system and looked at me quizzically.

"Are you sure?Is he good or bad?"He hovered to me swiftly.

"I don't know.His aura didn't seem evil.I talked to him today and he said that he came from Hong Kong, China."Kero fluttered to the Clow Book."It can't be a clow card!You capture everyone.I don't think there's a new one either."

"Maybe he's a sorcerer."

"Well whatever he is, he might cause trouble.You should keep a close eye on him tonight.I have a bad feeling from him."

"Why?You didn't even meet him."

"Hey, I'm the great Keroberus and I think something bad will happen.You should keep the Clow Book in a safe place."

"Right."

I couldn't believe that I caught her.I plopped down on my new bed and looked at the ceiling.She may be pretty and all, but I'm engaged already, but Sakura was nice to me and Meilin is so whiny and troublesome.Arrghh!Why am I thinking of this now?I should be getting ready to find the cards.I curled on my bed to rest and I thought of one thing only: already and I think I like Sakura.

Hehehehehe!So what do you think?Yeah it may sound boring at first, but maybe you should read the whole thing because it might get interesting.Anyways, pleas review!


	2. First Fight

Cherish Thy Wolf

Disclaimers: Go to chapter one please!

Author's Note: Yeah, the first chapter kinda sucked because it was boring, but keep reading and it might get interesting.Flame me if you want; it's a free country.

Cherish thy Wolf: part 2

It was night and the people of the town were asleep.I suspected that the Card Mistress would come tomorrow night if I caused a little mischief to catch her attention.I would know who she is and then I would get those damn cards.I changed to my wolf side and roamed the nights.I trotted along the street and a gust of wind picked up.I sniffed the air and detected a pink aura.Was it the Card Mistress?Must be, but then I felt that I saw this scent somewhere before.I decided to put that away for now.I threw back my head and howled to the moon.I ran toward the base of the aura and my instinct told me that it must be the Card Mistress.

When I saw that the pink aura was getting stronger, I stopped in my tracks and squinted in the dark horizon.There were two figures standing there and the pink aura seemed to be coming from one of them.I didn't hesitate to think that that was my enemy; I ran to her.

"Tomoyo, I think you should go into hiding if you are going to record me.You could get hurt."I looked at my best friend and she flashed me a smile.

"Okay Sakura, but I want to get a few more shot of you in my creation!"I agreed and let her circle around me with her camcorder.I was dressed in a black body suit with a pink skirt that trailed on the back.I also had to wear the pink boots and gloves she made for this occasion."So what do you think you are up against Sakura?"She put down her little device and walked to a nearby bush.

"Do you think it's something you can't handle?"

"I don't know what it is, but I hope I can handle it.I – Look!!Over there!"I pointed my finger at the street in front of me.Whatever it was, it was coming to me, fast.I heard Tomoyo's camcorder whir as she taped everything.I took a firm grip on my wand and Kero flew up to me.

"Get ready Sakura, and be prepared.We don't know what this is."I nodded.As soon as the thing came close, I saw what it was.It was a wolf.

"Kero, this is just a wolf.It must have gotten lose from the zoo."The moment I said that, it bared its teeth at me.I choked back."It looks so big.Bigger than any wolf I saw."It had a chocolate fur and it was larger that any wolf I have seen before.It stopped in front of me and growled.It took cautious steps and we walked around in circles slowly.It growled again and leapt up at me.I pulled out my jump card and I jumped as high as I could.I landed safely behind it and it turned around.I decided to use my fly card to take it to the park so there would be more room to battle.

I took off and I could hear it following me.I hope Tomoyo and Kero wouldn't get noticed.

When I arrived at the park, the beast was already there, as if had it had read my mind to go there.Strange.I don't think it's a normal wolf.I descended on top of the slide and pointed my wand at it.

"Who are you and what do you want?I know that you are not ordinary wolf!!"The wolf took stance on the bottom of the slide and growled.

Sakura.The Card Mistress is Sakura Kinomoto from school!But is it for real?Is it no wonder her pink aura felt known to me.This is going to be tough, but my mind is clear: it's my mission to collect the Clow Cards.I growled and stood on my hind legs and yowled to the moon.

"GIVE ME THE CARDS!!!" I screamed out at her in a hoarse voice.It's a good thing she doesn't know who I am; I placed magic on myself to prevent my aura from being detected."GIVE ME THE CARDS!!" I repeated.I jumped up to the top of the slide.She stepped back in surprise.

"Y-you speak?!"She clutched the wand tighter in her hand.I bared my teeth.Then a yellow thing flew to her.

"Sakura!Use your cards!" it said.Okay, now she is 100% Sakura.I couldn't believe, but it's my duty to bring the cards back.

"Right!I call upon the Fiery Card!Surround the beast with fire so it can't escape!Fiery!" she shouted out.Soon, a burst of flames came out and surrounded me.There wasn't a way I could think of to get out.I whimpered and yelped.

"Great Sakura!Now finish it off!!" that yellow flying stuff animal yelled.I hate that thing. If I get out of here, that's the first thing I'm killing.

Sakura stood still and stared at me.I stared at her.The fire was getting closer to me and I didn't want to get burnt.So I did what I could: leap out.As I jumped out I fell in the grass and shook myself off.I could here that yellow thing yell at Sakura.

"Look!!It's getting away!Sakura!Why aren't you doing anything!!!"Sakura looked at it and said, "Kero, that's not a normal wolf from a zoo."She looked at me again."I don't know who you are but I'm not giving you my cards!!Wood!!Cage up this beast!!"All of a sudden, braches sprouted fro the ground and there I was, in a wooden cage.I have to admit, she's pretty good.But not good enough.

I concentrated on my powers and I called upon the element Fire.It burned the cage up and was free.Then I cast Lighting on Sakura, as much as I have to regret it.She wailed and I saw another figure come to her.Another girl, but with no magical powers, holding an object in her hands.She looked like Sakura's friend.When I turned around to leave, something hit me with sudden force.It was a big lion with wings, so to speak.It roared at me and was ready to finish me off but Sakura's friend called it back. 

"Kero!!I can't get Sakura to wake up!!" she cried.So that lion is the stuffed animal?Strange.This "Kero" looked at me and gave me a swipe and said, "No one hurts the Card Mistress."It flew of to aid his master, Sakura.And I was left in pain and bruises.I walked off into the inky night and limped my way back home.When I got to my bed, I changed painfully back to a boy.The furs shrank and I was bare and cold.Everything of my wolf side became nothing and there I laid, naked on my sheets, lulling myself to sleep.

"…...Sakura…" I breathed, and went to sleep.

"Sakura!!Please wake up!" Tomoyo wailed.When I opened my eyes, I saw her wiping a tear away."Sakura!"I groaned and placed a hand on my head.

"My head hurts.What happened?" I asked, dazed and confused.Kero looked like he was going to burst.Which he did.

"That wolf beat you up pretty good, but if you got rid of it, then maybe you wouldn't get hurt!!!!" He shook his small paw at me and sat down next to me."Sakura, why didn't you do it?"

I sighed."I don't know Kero.I think he's important to kill just yet.I don't think he's just a normal wild wolf on the loose.He spoke to me."

Tomoyo looked back in surprise."Sakura?Did you say it just talked to you?"I nodded."But we didn't hear it say anything!Did we kero?"He shook his little head."Sakura, what do you think he is?He can't be a Clow Card.You've captured everyone right?"I nodded again.

"Maybe it's a werewolf," I suggested."Kero, how come I was the only one to hear it?"He shook his head and said he didn't know.

"Anyways, Sakura.I've got that awesome battle on tape and it's going to look perfect once I do some editing."I sweatdropped.

"Let's just get some rest, right now kiddo," Kero said.I got up slowly and walked Tomoyo home to make sure the beast won't come and attack her.I used the Fly card to go home and luckily Touya didn't notice that I was gone.

I crawled into bed, Kero following suit.It didn't take long to fall asleep, but before I did, I asked myself if it will come again.


	3. Visiting Homes

Cherish They Wolf

Disclaimers: You own them, not me.If you sue, drink my pee!!^_^;Ahehehehe.Where did that come from?

A/N: See bottom after you have read story chapter.They are all 15 years old, just to let you know.Arigato.

Cherish They Wolf: part 3

So I lay off my wolf side for the next nights and I did change, she was always there with that stuffed animal and recording girl, trying to "vanquish" me.By daytime, she was so nice to me and suddenly she became my friend.How weird.She tries to kill me at night and befriends me in the daytime.Well, I didn't show up at night as much now.I sorta didn't want to hurt her…and couldn't…and I thought that I would have a better chance at getting the Clow Cards by daytime.Soon, I was pretty fond of her.I keep telling myself she's just a friend every time.But my thoughts thought she was more than just "a friend" every time.

When I arrived at school, the clock read 7:55 am.Sakura was inside already talking to her friend.

"Oh, ohayo Syaoran!!" she greeted happily.I blushed and greeted back."Are you okay Syaoran?Your face is kind of red."

"Please settle down, students.Today, we have new student.He came from England and please welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa."The door opened and a boy about my age stepped in.He had dark hair and wore big glasses.He also wore this funny smirk, which I began to hate immediately."Eriol, you may take a seat behind Tomoyo.Raise your hand Tomoyo so he knows where to be seated."Tomoyo raised her hand and Eriol made his way to his chair.

"Okay, class," the teacher, said loudly. The room became silent."We are going to have a group project which will be due in the end of this month."The class cheered at the idea of being grouped and they started to talk with their friends."Quiet please.I will be assigning pairs.Your project will be surveys of any topic you choose."What a lame subject.Sounds like a job for lower graders."The first pair will be…" and the list went on.After a few minutes, there was only Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and me.Somehow, I didn't want Eriol to be paired with me.Or Sakura.Why do I feel jealous when I don't even like – 

"Finally, Eriol and (_Please not Sakura please not Sakura please not - )_ Tomoyo.So that leaves Syaoran and Sakura.You may plan your project with your partner."I sighed for no reason.Sakura turned around and asked me what do I want to do.I told her that I haven't thought up of a subject.

"Well I don't have any clue.Tomoyo, what do are you doing?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo.Eriol looked at Sakura and smiled that goddamned smile.I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Eriol and I are going to do ask people what type of fashion they like!" she went al starry eyed and was in dream world.Eriol, on the other hand, didn't seem to like the subject, therefore sweatdropped.

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan, I don't know about that…" Eriol began, but he shrank down as Tomoyo glared at him, anime style [you now, like they get all big with fire in the background and the victim is all small...] Eriol chuckled, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Tomoyo, do you have any ideas on what Syaoran and I could do?" Sakura tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder and Tomoyo became normal again

"I know _plenty of things that __you and __Syaoran could do, heheheh," she said slyly, a glint in her eye."H-hoeee?!"Then the bell rang and everybody left for their next period._

"Tomoyo!!" I whispered in the locker hall."What do you mean by that?!"I knew what exactly what she means, but I just want to make sure that she was thinking…hentai-ish.

"I know!What about a survey on what people think on relationships!It would be perfect for you and _Syaoran," she said, changing the subject.I hated the way she said it._

"What is it?"I turned around to see Syaoran behind me.I blushed beet-red.

"Ahahahahaha, um Tomoyo just came up with an idea of what we should do for our project," I laughed nervously.I hope he didn't catch what Tomoyo meant by her topic.

"I haven't gotten an idea.Might as well use it," he closed his locker."What is it?"

"Ummm, what people think about relationships?" I said meekly.He seemed to be caught by surprise.He nodded."Okay.I'll see you after school then."He left for his class and then Eriol popped up.

"Hi Sakura.It looks like I have the same classes as you," he said casually.I looked at his schedule list and yep, he did.When I looked up, I saw past Eriol's shoulder and Syaoran glaring at Eriol.How strange.Was it jealousy in his eyes?He turned and left.

"Sakura?Earth to Sakura.Wake up!" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hoe?" I looked at her."What?"

"Geez, come on or we'll be late for our classes!"She pulled my arm and Eriol followed.We made it in time.Throughout the whole classes, I couldn't focused because my mind was always drawn to Syaoran.What mad him jealous?Was he jealous?Was it Eriol?Why is he jealous?The bell rung and I made my way out to find Syaoran.I found him on the steps in front of the school.

"Hey Syaoran!"I turned to see Sakura running to me.I gulped.

"What is it Sakura?"She stopped and looked at the ground.

"We still have that project to work on and I was wondering if you like to come over to my house…to work on it and stuff."She shuffled her feet and kept looking at the floor.I felt my face get red.What should I say?

"Um, sure, Sakura.I'll come over today, if that's what you want."She looked up and smiled.Then she frowned.What did I do wrong?

"Tomoyo!I can see you through those bushes!" she said to a bush with a blinking red light.And indeed, Tomoyo was there with her camera.With Eriol.Smiling that, that smile.I feel like I want to rip his head off right now.

"How KAWAII!! Sakura inviting a guy over to her house.And a guy that she li –" Tomoyo was cut of by Sakura's hand clamped over her mouth.Sakura gave her a look and Tomoyo snickered."What would your onni-chan say?Wouldn't he get mad?"Sakura shook her head.

"He's not home around this hour."Tomoyo kept filming and giggling.Eriol just smiled.

"Geez, not around this hour.I wonder what you two will _DO!!!"I felt my face heat up and I guess Sakura's face must have too._

"Tomoyo!!!Come on Syaoran, let's just go."She pulled my arm and walked away quickly.I turned back and Tomoyo was still recording, but talking to Eriol.He nodded.

I couldn't believe that I had invited him to my house.I hoped that Kero and Touya wouldn't do anything too stupid.Kero better be a stuffed animal today.I reached my yellow house and I fumbled with the keys.The door opened and we walked in.

"Just make yourself comfy while I get something to drink.You want anything?"I was nervous to have a guy at my house.

"No thanks.I'm fine," he said, looking around at my house.He sat down in the couch and I left to the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura!" Kero said on the table."Got any pudding?"Kero flew to the fridge and tried to pry the door open."I can't – "

"Kero!!Shhh!!" I whispered to him."We have a guest and I want you to be a stuffed animal."He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted."Or no pudding."He shut up and laid on the table grumbling something about black mail.I poured soda in two cups and placed them on a tray along with some cookies.When I carried them out, what I saw made me nearly drop it.Touya was home.And he was having a staring contest with Syaoran, staring very hard with a scowl.Same with Syaoran.

"Touya!!What are you doing home early?!"I hope Touya didn't get the wrong impression.

"Why is a BOY doing here Sakura??!!"He broke the staring contest and glared at me."What is HE doing here?!Sakura answer me!!!"He totally blew his top of here.He had a red face and towered over me.I looked at Syaoran and he was packing up, giving me an apologetic look.

"Touya!He's my friend and we were about to start on our project!!" I scolded at him and grabbed my bag and stood next to Syaoran.I held his arm and I felt a little shy."If you don't want us working, I'll just go to his house instead."I opened the door and Syaoran walked outside quickly.

"Oh no you aren't!!You are NOT going anywhere near that gaki!!Come back here!" Touya yelled as he ran to the door.Before he could jump out, I shut the door in his face.I could hear the thump and a clunk to the floor.

"Come on, let's go before he wakes up and starts a rampage!" I giggled to Syaoran.I pulled his arm and started for the street."So where do you live?"We stopped abruptly and I nearly fell.Luckily and embarrassingly, Syaoran held me before I could fall.I quickly got out of his grip and blushed.He did too.

"I live that way, a few blocks down.Follow me," he pulled my arm and we started running again.I looked back and I thought I say a red blinking light moving, but shrugged it off.

When we arrived at Syaoran's apartment, we were quite exhausted from running so he offered me a drink.I accepted it since I thought I was going to die from dehydration.We sat on the green couch and he pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

"So what was our topic again?" he asked.I told him what people thought about relationships and that it was Tomoyo's idea.He wrote it down and thought for a moment.

"What should we do with it?The teacher said to make it a survey so I guess we have to ask people what they think of it huh?" he paused."On our board, should we put a graph on people who thought of it positively or negatively?"I laughed.

"Take it easy, Syaoran!The project is due the end of this month.That's like two weeks away.I think we can finish it."I sipped my drink and he sighed.

"Yeah, but it'll be better if we got it done and out of our way so we won't have to do a last minute report.Help me think of ways on how we can do this."I rolled my eyes.Man this guy is a workaholic.

"Fine," I muttered.I leaned over to see what he wrote so far.All we had was the topic and the graphing the choices idea."What about our own opinions.What we think on a relationship?"I had no idea why I said that and why I blushed.I looked at him and he was kind of a red too.Guess he took it the wrong way.Oh great.

Did I just heard what she just said?That what w-we thought about relationships?!Was she supposing a relationship with me?Nah, she couldn't.

"Um, what do I think about relationships?I, uh, think that it's, um, gee, I don't know.I never thought about it before."And that was the truth.Well, except for the part when my mom made Meiling my fiancé.It was really scary, but that was some time ago.I look at Sakura.She stared at the floor.I wrote down her idea on the paper.

"Well I guess that's a start.What do you think about relationships?"She shrugged.

"Haven't given it a thought yet."

So the whole afternoon we managed to pull some ideas and we would start asking people tomorrow what they think about relationships, despite the fact of making a fool out of ourselves.I walked her home and her brother practically ripped the door open.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH HER???!!!!" he bellowed at me.I glared at him.

"Lat me ask you one thing," I said to him in the eye.He leaned down.

"And what is that?!"I pulled out a piece of a paper.

"What do you think about relationships?"Then I ran.

"WHAAAAATT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Asking For a Fall

Disclaimers: [insert disclaimer here]

Disclaimers: [insert disclaimer here]

Cherish Thy Wolf: part 4

So during the next days, Sakura and I spent the time together working on the project.They asked the class, the school, the pedestrians, and so forth.On the due day, when they had to present it, an announcement has been made.

"Okay class, an announcement has been made and it is time for the school's annual prom.It is on this weekend being held in the quad.Starts promptly at eight, night," he announced.A prom?I have never been to one in all of my life!!What do people do there anyways?

"Moving on, let's give out presentation…"

The day went fast and Tomoyo and Eriol went up before we did.The bell rang and the teacher said that Sakura and I could do the presentation tomorrow.

"Come on Sakura!I have to tell you the perfect dress I designed for you!!Hohohoho!" squealed Tomoyo and she pulled Sakura to somewhere.

As usual everyday, I made my way to the tree where I first met Sakura.I wanted to ask Sakura if she would like to go, but there were plenty of guys asking her I can barely talk to her!Oh well.Maybe I'll wait.The prom is later this weekend.

"Really, Tomoyo, you are the best at these kind of stuff!" I heard Sakura's voice coming towards the tree.She wasn't surrounded by guys this time and I thought this was the moment I wasn't going to slip by.I slowly began to climb down until…

"Sakura-chan!"Aw, crap.It was that dork Eriol.I stayed up and listened to the three."Konnichiwa Sakura-chan.Have you gotten a date yet for the prom?"NO!!He, especially HIM of all people will not ask her!!!But then a thought crossed my mind.What if Sakura said yes?I'm doomed.

"No I haven't Eriol-kun," Sakura replied.That gave me a little hope.Eriol smirked.

"Then would you - !"

"Eriol-kun!I don't have a date and I was wondering if you like to be mine?!"Hey, that wasn't Sakura's voice at all!I peered down and saw Tomoyo latching onto Eriol's arm, giving him a starry look.I could tell it was a fake.What was up with that?Meanwhile, I must say Eriol was taken by surprise and gave Sakura an exasperate look."Come on Eriol, I want to talk to you about our, uh project!"She towed him over to the benches, but winked at Sakura before she left.

I laid back onto the limb.If it wasn't for Tomoyo's intrusion, Sakura had probably said yes.Or would she?

"Syaoran?Are you up there?" Sakura's voice rang through the leaves.

"Hai," I replied.

"Good, because, um, there's something I would like to ask…you."My heart pounded like crazy and I looked down."Me too," I said."Ladies first."

Sakura blushed."Okay.I, uh, mou, wouldyouliketobemydatefortheprom?"

I fell off the tree.

"Syaoran!!"Sakura kneeled down beside me, hands on her lips in shock."Daijobu?! You fell off the tree!"I groaned.I must look like an idiot.I heard running and I saw Tomoyo's and Eriol's faces over me.

"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.Eriol smirked.

"Looked like he fell for Sakura."I sat up and I blushed.

"Demo, why did you fall off the tree Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.Sakura was slightly tinted pink.Tomoyo smiled widely."Was it because Sakura asked you out?"I nodded.She and Eriol laughed."And what did you say?"

"I fell off the tree before I said anything."Okay, I probably looked like a tomato right about……now…

"What is your answer?" Eriol laughed.

"H-hai."Sakura was just about as red as me right about now."I was about to ask you the same.Before I fell off."

"Aaaaaaaaaawww!!!KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" shrieked Tomoyo with a big goofy grin.And in front of that grin was none other than the damn camcorder.

"Tomoyo!Where did you get that?!" Sakura covered the lens with her hand and Tomoyo pouted.

"Fine.Let's go to y house today Sakura so you cold see your new dress!"The bell rang and everybody went back inside.I felt so relieved.Sakura, turned down a bunch of guys just to go with me.Wow.

"Syaoran," Sakura pulled my sleeve.I looked at her.

"Ne?"

"Did you really mean it that you were going to go with me?" Sakura blushed and I felt myself doing the same.

"Hai.I really wanted to go with y – " I stopped when I saw a blinking red light.I slapped my head and Sakura turned around.

"TOMOYO!!"

When the bell rang, I was about to give Syaoran my address so he can pick me up, but Tomoyo barged in and said that we need HIS address so we can pick him up.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, confused.He must have thought that men picked up women, not vice versa.

"Oh, just a little surprise that I am willing to do.I'm picking Eriol, you, and Sakura up too," she winked."It'll be soo~oo fancy!We would be envy of all the students!"Then she got that starry look in her eyes again.

Tomoyo and I walked to her house.I followed her to her room and showed me the dress.

"Beautiful, ne?I just made it last night!"She gave me the dress."Try it on!"Then shoved me to the closest bathroom.

When I stepped out, she automatically recorded.

"Ohohohoho!!Maybe I should send this tape to Syaoran-kun so he can drool," she snickered.

"Tomoyo!!" I slapped my forehead."I don't think he likes me like that much!"

"Of course he does.He always stared at you in class!You never noticed?Plus the whole school is buzzing with rumors of you and Syaoraa~aan!" she giggled and continued to tape my redden faced."Oh, what's this?Sakura's blushing?Heheheee!!What does this tell out viewers?!"I flushed even more.

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Why did you ask him to the prom?You turned down every guy."I felt like this was an interview on "Sakura's First Crush."Not that it's really a…crush.

"Because…I didn't want some creep to take advantage of me."

"What makes you think that Syaoran won't?"

"[gasp] Tomoyo!" How does this girl even think like that?

"Okay, okay, okay.Mou, I know you like Syaoran more than a friend."Tomoyo taunted.I blushed."Oooo!You admit!You blushed!"

"Demo, that doesn't have to mean I like him."I tried to change the subject."Anyways, have you noticed that weird wolf hasn't showed up for days now?Weeks even."

"I know.That butthead!He took away my privilege of making more battle costumes for you."

I sighed.Oh well.At least she forgot about the topic of Syaoran.Soon it was time for me to go home and I took my dress and bid Tomoyo a good night.

Days passed and every girls and guys were talking about the "cute couple" consisting of Sakura and me.I blush every time and Tomoyo was there to capture it.Talk about being the predator and prey!Days seemed to pass by quickly and soon it was time for the prom's night.

Sorry I skipped so many days.Oh well.Hope it turns out good.REVIEWS or perish upon my wrath!!^_~


	5. Run

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue, or I'll be stalking you

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue, or I'll be stalking you.

Author's Note: Okay, what freaked me out about this chapter was that I got it from a DREAM!!And I thought it will be perfect for the story (well duh!It's a dream, it can't be wrong). It's sad, so please don't flame me.

Cherish Thy Wolf

I couldn't believe that she actually asked me to the prom, I mean I wanted to go with her and all, but I thought I'd be the one asking her.A prom?I have never ever been to one since the clan refused me too.But what was even worse that night was the full moon.I closed all the windows in my house to prevent its beams from coming in.If the slightest moonlight touches me, then I will become a wolf, against my will.I changed into my tux and prepared the corsage for her.I was really jumpy and my hands were shaking.Then the doorbell rang and it startled me.

When I opened it, Sakura was there.Was it 7:15 already?Guess so.She looked beautiful.She wore a light pink gown that had a few sequins here and there.It flowed down to her ankles, showing pink short heels with sequins.Her top was like a turtleneck but was clung to her skin.It had an opening from the center of the neck down.Fortunately not that down or I would have fainted.

"Ready?" she asked me.I snapped out of the trance.

"Oh!Uh, yeah.Um, I have something for you."I pulled out the corsage, which was made out of peonies and some cherry blossom buds.She blushed and smiled that sweet smile that made me flush.I took her wrist and tied it on.She had one of those long gloves that reached up to her arms.On the top, there were sequins too.

"Thank you Syaoran, I love it.Let's go!"She linked her arms with mine and she pulled me out of the house and I pulled the door shut.I looked at the starlight sky and the moon was thankfully covered by thick clouds and trees.Sakura pulled me to the black stretch limo and a guy opened it for us.Inside were Tomoyo and, ugh, Eriol.He smiled that dumb smile and I felt like punching his face.

"Good evening, Syaoran," he said.Sakura stepped inside and sat in front of Eriol.I went in after.

"Same to you," I gritted.I shut the door and it was dim inside with the black windows closed and a little light form the ceiling.

Throughout the ride, Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about who will be there and what they were going to wear, you know, those girls' things.Eriol and I had a staring contest.

When we arrived, I fear the moon again.It was still covered by the clouds.I sighed and something grabbed my arm.

"We aren't going to stay out here all night are we?" Sakura asked, linking her arms with mine once more.She pulled me in before I can answer and she immediately began to awe at the site.She saw the bright lights and the grand chandelier in the center of the dance floor.I was pretty awed myself since I have never been to a prom before.It was really fancy, this one is.Tables with lit candles showed delicious looking foodHuge windows surrounded the room and I still see no sign of the moon.

"Come on let's dance, Syaoran!" she bubbled excitingly.

"Wha?" but she already pulled me to the dance floor."Sakura, I don't know how to dance!I never.."She placed my hands onto her hips and I went completely red.She grabbed the other hand into her hand and she began to lead.

"Just follow the music," she whispered in my ear."Don't try to learn it.Just give in to the music."I didn't know what she meant, and I took a quick glance at the other dancing couple.The first one I saw was Eriol and how he was dancing with Tomoyo.If he can dance, so can I.I took Sakura in my dance moves and pretty soon, I knew how to dance.[Pretty amazing, ne?This happens almost everywhere.Especially FF8].Then the music slowed down and the lights dimmed out so only the candles were glowing, giving it a romantic effect.I didn't know what to do, but Sakura seemed to know.Since one of my hands was at her waist already, she took the other one and put it on the other side of her waist.Then she wrapped her hands around my shoulders and leaned her head on my shoulder.I couldn't believe how close we were and I felt like I was going to burst.I felt nervous all over, but it felt too good, too right to let go.

I felt that I could melt in his arms.I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms.I let a long breath escape my mouth and I felt his shiver in nervousness.We paid no attention to the song.Just only us.Pure bliss.

"Syaoran," I started.He looked at me and I faced him.It was a little too close for comfort.

"…Yes, Sakura?"I could tell he was nervous of what would happen.And I laughed softly.

"…We only know each other for awhile, but already I –"Suddenly the blast of music rang through and cut me short.I was disappointed, and I really wanted to tell him, but I lost my chance.The soft music ended and I cursed the DJ.

"Thank you Syaoran.I enjoyed the dance."

"No, thank you Sakura.I really had this much fun before.Thank you for inviting me," he said.I really wanted to tell him, but now's not the right perfect moment.Guess I'll have to wait.

"Hey, Syaoran, could you get us some punch?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure.Okay," he goes of to the punch bowl area and I go off to talk to Tomoyo.We started to talk when a brand new light shown in.I look at the window near the punch bowl and see a round silver moon shine out of the clouds.It was really beautiful.Then I looked at Syaoran.He seemed held two wine glasses with punch in them and then he gasped.He let the glass fall and it shattered.He screamed.I watched like the others on what was happening.

I held the glasses and searched for Sakura when something stung my back.I didn't need to turn around to know what it was.The moon.The moon has come out of the clouds.No!!!Not now!!!!I screamed and tried to fight it back, but it was no use.No everybody knows.

"Hey, are you alright?" this kid asks me.I bent over on my knees and I felt the rippling sensation come over. 

"…Get..a-away!!!" I grunted.He looked at me in surprise and I heard some of the students gasp in shock.I arched my back and screamed hoarsely and my clothes ripped back.

"What's happening to him?"

"What's going on?"I heard the questions roamed throughout the crowd as I bent back on my knees.That kid approached me.

"Do you need some help?"I shuddered and said one last word before I change.

"..Run.."Then the sensation ended and I arched and roared as the clothes shredded.I stood on all fours and the people screamed and stood back.They stood still in amazement.I growled and my eyes focused on the boy.I stepped foreword him and he stepped back, and bumped into a table.I growled and my human-side was battling my change.My eyes softened and I whimpered.I can't hold the beast in my back.I roared again and the boy stumbled, knocking the table down.The flame from the candle caught quick to the cheap tablecloth and it was engulfed in a fire.He got to his feet and ran like the others to the exit.I leaped on to the table and howled to the treacherous moon.I must get rid of myself.

I couldn't believe my eyes.I wouldn't believe my eyes.But the truth was laid in front of my eyes.The guy I love was the beast I tried to kill.Syaoran?The wolf?My heart felt shattered into a million pieces.The crowds were running past me and I could feel Eriol tugging on my sleeve to run.

"Syaoran?"My eyes stayed on him.

"Sakura!We must leave!" he said.I didn't move towards the exit, only toward the rampaging beast that was destroying the room in fire.He had a sad look on his face, as if he felt pain.

"Sakura!!"I turned around to see Kero jump from Tomoyo's bag.

"Kero?!What are you – "

"No time, kiddo!You have to kill the wolf.It's trying to burn the place down!!" he shouted above the roaring heat.I turned my attention back to Syaoran.He didn't wear that killing look like he did when we first fought.

"But, Kero!He's Syaoran!"He flew back in surprise.

"HE IS THE BEAST!!??!!"He closed his eyes."I know it must be tough Sakura, but he tried to kill you.And he might hurt the city.You have to – "

"NO!!"I shouted."I have to help him.He's still Syaoran!"I ran to Syaoran, quickly picking my way through the hellhole.The fire was reaching the ceiling as I looked up, but I wished I hadn't looked.I stepped on a foreign object and fell.I heard Tomoyo and Kero shout out for me.

"LOOK OUT SAKURA!!"I turned around to my back to see the chandelier creak and fall to me.I closed my eyes and cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"I felt myself being pulled.When I opened them, it was Syaoran.No, it was the wolf.

"…run...Sakura...run.."He stood next to me, his eyes sad and sorrowful.

"No Syaoran!" I shouted."You have to get out too!"He turned away.

"..Run…before I have to attack you."I looked at him in surprise.Was he really going too?He bared his teeth and tried to run away, but couldn't.He stood up, whimpering and howled, but he cut short as I heard a bang, and screams.And Syaoran fell down.

"SYAORAN!!"I grabbed his shoulders and I could feel him writhing.I cried as I saw blood flow to the ground.He was turning back to a boy.I looked over to where Eriol and Tomoyo were.Eriol held a gun in his hand and Tomoyo shrieking at him.

"What have you done Eriol!!??" she screamed, sobbing.He put the gun down.

"He was going to kill Sakura."He dropped the silver gun.Tomoyo punched him square in the face and Eriol blacked out.Kero dragged him outside.I turned back to Syaoran, fully back in a boy with shredded tux.

"Tomoyo!Get help now!" I sobbed.She fled outside.

I grunted in pain.Something pulverized my heart.I instantly new it was the end when I felt the cold silver metal bullet embedded in my heart.I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, Sakura was kneeling over me, crying, holding my hand to her face.Hm, at least I'm not naked.I wonder why.Doesn't matter anyways.I reached my other hand to her face and wiped the tear away.

"Syaoran?"She took me in her arms and I grunted in pain.

"I'm…sorry…Sakura…" I coughed."…At first I just wanted to get your card…so I can turn my clan back to……humans again.I know that you was the Mistress…but," I choked back as my breathes were minimizing."..I…You must hate me now.. – "

"No, Syaoran," she wept softly."You must have hate me now.I tried to kill you…and I never knew you were Syaoran.I'm so sorry."She held my hand tighter and I twinge in pain.My end was coming.

"Sakura.I don't hate you.Even if my heart is shot, my love for you has not shattered.What you did was just to protect your town.I love you, Sakura…" and things got dark.

"Syaoran?!SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my screamed echoed through the burning building.I held him close to me and whispered, "I love you too."

To be continued….

DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!![sniff sniff] So sad that Syaoran has to die…..

Please review and don't flame me!!!!!


	6. It won't end like that

:)

Disclaimers: Don't own CCS so :p.But I own Ching.

A/N: I'm so sorry Syaoran had to die in the previous CHAPTER [not story!!] but that was not the ending!!That's why I have this one up because I'm a S+S fan and I wouldn't want him to die either!!!So read on!!

Cherish Thy Wolf: ending

The ambulance came and so did the firemen.Tomoyo told one of them that I was inside the burning building.They came and dragged Syaoran's limp body away from me.I cried and fought, they held me back.

"Sakura!Please don't cry!!" Tomoyo pleaded."If you cry, I'm going to cry tooo!!"So we both cried.I saw Eriol sitting on the bench.I glared at him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!YOU SHOT HIM!!!MURDERER!!!"Okay so I went wild.But I had a good reason.He killed Syaoran.He killed my Syaoran.The guy who I fell in love with but I didn't know that I was in love with him, until he told me that he loved me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eriol screamed and ran around waving his arms until someone tackled him."It was an accident!!He was going to attack Sakura!!"

"NEVER WOULD HE!!!"Tomoyo and some other people, I don't know who they were, held me back from causing another murder.

"One murder is enough for one night!We don't need another one!!" Yamazaki yelled out, pulling me back.

"Let me go!!"I swung my arms and fell out of their grips.I took this moment to run somewhere away from the scene.

"Matte!!SAKURAAAA!!!" my friends screamed.I didn't turn back.I ran to the only place I could think of right now.Syaoran's house.

When I got there, I fell on the door, amazingly, it wasn't locked, so I caved in.I stayed there, curled up in front of the door crying.Tomoyo found me there crying and took me home.Touya was cooking at the time with Yukito and took me upstairs cursing whoever made me cry.The moment Tomoyo said Eriol, he stormed out the door with a frying pan.Yukito ran after him to stop a killing spree, aka onni-chan.I told Tomoyo what Syaoran told me.

"You should sleep now Sakura.We'll talk later," she said.I nodded and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning was even worse.Kero asked how was Syaoran and I instantly bawled over sobbing.Touya came in with Dad and Kero had to act like a stuffed toy.Touya took me to the restroom and helped me clean up.He said that I shouldn't be out of bed the whole day.He said he was sorry for the lost of Syaoran.It made me a feel a bit better that he said Syaoran instead of "gaki."Maybe he didn't want to get a broken foot.Tomoyo came by today informing me that Syaoran was collected by his relatives in the morning to take him back to Hong Kong for his funeral.

"Maybe we can go there, that is if you want Sakura."I shook my head.

"Syaoran is dead and I never got to tell him how I felt," I wiped a tear away.I wished all of this never…"Tomoyo looked at me.

"Never what, Sakura?"

"That's it!!" I shouted gleefully.I had a wonderful idea."Tomoyo, I can use time card to reverse time so he won't get killed!"Tomoyo smiled.

"That's great Sakura, but none of us will know anything.I really want to capture your reaction when Syaoran comes back!"I reached for the drawer and pulled out the book.I said my incantation for the key to turn into my star staff [a/n sorry people, but I don't know how she said it so I'm skipping that part].The instant it turned, I pulled out shield.

"Shield?I thought it was time?"

"Well, I thought you what to capture my reactions, Tomoyo.Shield will protect you the reversed time so you can remember, okay?"Tomoyo smiled.

"Shield card, protect Tomoyo from Time!"I pulled out Time.I inhaled deeply.Syaoran was only in my mind.

"Time!Reverse to the day I met Syaoran!!"I struck the card and time did its magic.

//*\\

I woke up that morning and as usual late.I hastily made my way to my closet and got change while brushing my teeth at the same time.I still remember what happened.And I hope Tomoyo does too.I also hope that Tomoyo won't follow me around with the camera.I also hope that Syaoran is still alive.The phone rings.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto's residence," I answered.

"Sakura, this is Tomoyo.I got my camera ready!But then since you rewound time, I don't even have the tape of when you and the wolf was fighting," she said.

"Oh well.I hope he's alive, though.I gotta go now, bye!"

//*\\

I roller bladed to school faster than ever and made it in time.Tomoyo was there already with an unusual large pin or what looks like my key.

"Pst, Sakura!Check out my spy camera!" as I passed by."And check out who is sitting behind you!"I dragged my eyes off Tomoyo's desk and a boy with chocolate hair sitting there with his face in his folded arms.I tapped his head.He looked up and blushes as I smiled down.

"Welcome back, Syaoran Li…"

Okay, if you want me to end here, just say so.I was thinking of whipping up an aftermath, but….. I thought this was kinda of a good ending. So reviews!!!


	7. Okay, now it Ends like this

:)

Disclaimers: all rights reserved

A/n: the sequel

Cherish thy Wolf: aftermath

"Hello to you too Sakura," Syaoran whispered as she sat down in her seat.Sakura's eyes went wide.She didn't remembered telling her name to Syaoran now or back then.'How…?' she thought.'I reversed time…he couldn't have know…how?' she asked herself this question through out the whole day.For the whole day, she remained quiet; for the whole day, she remained deep in thought; for the whole day, she didn't look at Syaoran. When half the day has gone by, it was lunchtime.Sakura's mind was too deep in thinking, that she was absent-mindedly walking to the tree, the tree where she met Syaoran in person.She leaned against it, frowning with her ponders.

Then a bushel of Sakura blossoms were right in front of her.She gasped in surprised and looked to the arm holding it.Syaoran!!

"Syaoran!!" she choked out.

"Sakura, even time knows our love," he said, looking into her eyes."Fate brought me back."

"Hoe?"She was obviously confused.

"I told you what I truly am before I…uh…died, so didn't it strike your mind that I might have magical powers too?"

"…oh…"Things were beginning to make sense.

"My clan managed to heal me when time was rewinding around us.Time can't affect our magic.So I came back here to settle my business."

Thinking that Syaoran will kill her and take her cards away, Sakura fell to her knees.

"Please take my cards, Syaoran, but don't kill me," she sobbed quietly."I-I-I..." she stumbled on her words.

"No!I'm not going to kill you.I can't.I-I-I…"Now it was his turn to stutter.'I said it to her before, why can't I say it again."I-I l-love…I LOVE YOU!!"He breathed deeply and waited for her response.Sakura wiped her tears and stood up.She looked Syaoran in those amber eyes and smiled.Before he knew what happened, she jumped on him, planting kisses on his red face.

"Syaoran!I love you too!You don't know how much!!I've wanted to say it for time!!"Her tears of joy mixed with his.Their vibrant auras mixed as well.Sakura rolled to her back, lying beside her wolf.Syaoran placed his arms around her while they lay on their backs looking into the pink cherry blossoms.

"I don't want to lose you again.I love you, Syaoran," she whispered, as she snuggled in his arms on the green grass.

"I love you too.But I," he started.Sakura smiled with her eyes closed.When she opened them she saw something familiar.

"I guess someone remembered," she mumbled and got out of Syaoran's loving arms."Tomoyo-chan!I can see the red light from your camera!!"She looked up in the tree.It rustled and Tomoyo's head popped out from its perch.

"Sakura!How do you always know!Welcome back Li-sama!" she waved from above.Then she disappeared to climb down.

"Sakura," he said, and pulled her to his arms."I'm still a wolf.I love you, and I don't want to take your cards.Just get away from me when the moon is full, okay?"He nestled his chin softly in her silk like auburn tresses.Sakura turned around.

"Syaoran, I want to turn you human.I want to spend every morning, day, and night with you.That is if Onni-chan doesn't find out," she giggled.Syaoran flushed."But then-!" she silenced him with a kiss.

"No, I want to do this.Now tell me how to break your curse!"She pulled some cards out of the book."So which one? Windy, Time, Wood, Earthy and Firey with me?"

"It's not a few cards, Sakura.It's all of the cards!I won't let you risk that," he stated.Sakura cocked her head."Then how much?"

"All of them."

"Hoe?"Her eyes went big.All of the Sakura cards?!She sat down.

"All of your cards must attack me at the same time so a new card will be released.It was what has cursed the clan and its generations for centuries.We didn't know who to get the trapped card out of us, until we found an ancient prophecy," explained Syaoran.He sat down next to his love.

"You have to consider this carefully.All of your cards will be gone when they get me."He leaned back on the tree."The new card, no one knows what it looks like."Sakura stands up.

"I want to sacrifice my cards for you!I love you!I don't care about some cards!I don't want you getting hurt again.I don't want to lose you!" she declared."Let's go somewhere secluded so the others don't see."Without a moment's thought, Sakura pulled Syaoran behind the school building.No one was around them.

"Sakura, are you sure?"She nodded."Okay then I-

"Arrow, Big, Bubbles, Change, Cloud, Create, Dark, Dash, Dream, Earthy, Erase, Fight, Firey, Float, Flower, Fly, Freeze, Glow, Illusion, Jump, Libra, Light, Little, Lock, Loop, Maze, Mirror, Mist, Move, Power, Rain, Return, Sand, Shadow, Shield, Shot, Silent, Sleep, Snow, Storm, Sweet, Sword, Through, Thunder, Time Twin, Voice, Watery, Wave, Windy, and Wood!" she took all of the cards and aligned them in a neat row in front of her, suspended in midair.Striking each in amazing speed, she shouted in tears, something she never wants to say, "Attack Syaoran!!"

The mix of colors, creatures, swirls, all came crashing to Syaoran at the same time.He screamed in pain.Sakura cried since she is hurt to see Syaoran in pain.When the blow was over, Syaoran was lying on the ground supine.Sakura ran to him, tears making down her face.She gently held him in her lap crying and cried harder when Syaoran wasn't moving.Tears spilled down and landed on Syaoran.A glow emitted from his chest.It snapped and revealed a card.Syaoran opened his eyes.The card was blank.

"…There it is…Sakura…" he grunted.He pushed himself up with the help of Sakura.The card flew to Sakura's hand.

"It doesn't have a name!" she said, wiping a tear."No designs either."Syaoran pulled her close.

"Arigato," he murmured.He turned her head to face his and kissed her passionately.Sakura, shocked at first, then returned the kiss.She was in heaven, heaven with a red blinking light.She reluctantly pulled away and pointed to the bush not far ahead of them.Syaoran saw and understood. Then the bell rang, signally everyone to go back to class. So the two lovebirds rose, walked hand in hand to their new love beginning.

~OWARI~

A/n: yeah its kinda not interesting, but I have no other way to end it.REVIEW!!


End file.
